Wildfire
by kora22
Summary: After an accident, a cub is granted special power. Soon after, he brings his path of destruction to the Pridelands, providing a new threat to Simba and his friends after the destruction of Kivuli.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's kick off this new series, shall we? I've been _burning _to write this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Volcano**

Everyone knew to stay away from it, due to it still being active. On this day however, Tishio and Dhaifu's curiosity got the better of them and they decided they wanted to climb to the volcano's mouth.

Tishio was a friendly cub. He had light blue eyes and dark brown fur. He liked to play pranks on the other cubs in the pride, but they usually got him in trouble. He was usually with his friend, Dhaifu everyday. While he and Dhaifu were friends, they had their fair share of fights. Unlike Tishio's fun-loving personality, Dhaifu had a much more serious nature about him. He didn't have the sense of humor that Tishio did. This was often what caused their fights, Dhaifu's inability to take a joke.

Dhaifu's fur was light tan and he had a dark tan tuft of fur on his head. He also had light green eyes. Dhaifu had been bullied by the other cubs in his pride. He didn't understand why, he just tried to ignore it. The only cub who made an effort to be his friend was Tishio. Tishio figured it was due to the bullying that Dhaifu was always so serious. He constantly tried to break him of that and teach him to have some fun, but everything he tried usually ended up in an argument between the two. He was surprised Dhaifu had agreed to come with him on this adventure without fighting it.

The two cubs had managed to slip away from the pride unnoticed. If their parents found out where they were going, they would never be allowed out on their own ever again. They got to the base of the volcano and looked up. It was an intimidating height, but not a extremely difficult climb.

"You ready?" Tishio asked

"Yeah, yeah." Dhaifu answered. "Let's just get up there."

"Aw, lighten up." Tishio said, "You're the one that agreed to come here, I didn't force you."

"I know." Dhaifu said, "That doesn't mean I need to jump around like some overzealous idiot."

"Whatever." Tishio said as he started climbing. There was a small path that went up the volcano, some parts of it harder to get around than others. "Don't fall behind!"

Dhaifu just rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

It took the cubs a good couple hours to get to the top. The top of the volcano was covered in smoke that was rising from the molten magma down below. The two walked over to the edge and looked down inside. The bright orange magma boiled down below. The cubs could feel the searing heat meet their faces.

"Woah." Tishio said as he and Dhaifu backed away from the edge. "That's hot."

"Really?" Dhaifu said sarcastically. He looked to the spot where he had been standing, and noticed something strange. There was something inscribed in the stone at the edge of the volcano.

"What's this?" Dhaifu asked as he walked back close to the edge.

"Words." Tishio said as he joined Dhaifu.

"Obviously." Dhaifu said annoyed. He looked back at the inscription and read what it said, "_Naomba nguvu kama mimi kuwa mmoja na moto."_

"What's that mean?" Tishio asked.

"I don't know." Dhaifu answered, "Maybe-What the?"

The words that he had read had started glowing. They only did so for a few seconds before they disappeared.

"That was... Odd..." Tishio said. He stuck his head back over the edge. He scanned the inside of the volcano until he saw something part way around the volcano.

"Hey," Tishio said, "There's stone steps that lead down inside! Let's go!" He walked past Dhaifu, who was still staring at where the words had been.

"You coming?" Tishio asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Dhaifu said, "I'm coming."

The pair walked around to where Tishio saw the steps. They weren't very wide. They led to a small platform that was surrounded by the magma below.

"Let's go down." Tishio told him, "You first..."

"Whatever." Dhaifu said, not really considering the danger. He started to carefully make his way down the steps, Tishio right behind him.

The temperature only increased as they got farther down. The smoke was stinging their eyes, but they had already gotten half-way down by that time, so they decided to continue. When they were almost to the bottom, Tishio got too close to Dhaifu. He stepped on Dhaifu's back paw and accidentially tripped him.

"AHH!" Dhaifu yelled as he fell down the steps. He only fell down a few of them before he went over the edge. He yelled as he fell toward the magma

"No!" Tishio yelled as he ran down the steps after him. He looked down to see if he could see where Dhaifu had fallen, but the smoke obscured his view. He could only hear him yelling as he fell. That yell then turned into an ear piercing scream as Dhaifu hit the magma.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Tishio yelled as he ran all the way down to the platform at the bottom. The heat was intense, unbearable even.

"Dhaifu!" he yelled. There wasn't a response, he knew it was hopless. Dhaifu had been swallowed up by the magma. He was gone.

"No... What am I gonna do!?" Tishio yelled, "Dhaifu's dead! It's my fault..."

He looked back out at the sea of magma. He saw somthing at the surface.

"What?" he said as he struggled to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to him.

"Is that... Dhaifu?"

It was in fact Dhaifu, he survived being burned in magma, which was impossible. Dhaifu got to the platform and pulled himself up. The first thing he did was glare at Tishio.

"How...?" Tishio asked, "How did you live?"

Dhaifu ignored his question and just yelled at him, "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"B-but you're alive." Tishio said, frightened at Dhaifu's outburst.

Dhaifu grabbed Tishio by the throat, "That doesn't matter! You were being carless as usual and tripped me!"

Tishio began choking. "Put... Me... Down."

"Stop being dramatic!" Dhaifu told him, "I'm not even grabbing you that hard."

Tishio kept choking until he fell limp in Dhaifu's grasp.

"Stop fooling around!" Dhaifu exclaimed. There was no answer from Tishio, "Wake up!" He dropped Tishio to the ground and saw something horrifying... Tishio's throat had been burned away. Fur, skin, and muscle, all gone.

"I k-killed him?" Dhaifu asked himself. He looked at the bottom of the paw he was holding Tishio with. It was glowing orange. He touched Tishio again with the paw and it burned away some of the fur. A grin then made it's way onto Dhaifu's face.

"I can use this." He said to himself. He started walking back up the volcano, neglecting to take Tishio's body with him. "First I think I'll get back at all those who've wronged me... Then I'll have some fun with it. Ha ha ha!"

Knowing he had these special powers was the only thing that was needed to bring out the true Dhaifu. The one he had kept locked up. The one that was evil...

* * *

**A/N: Well, this isn't good... Looks like Dhaifu has been pushed over the edge. This can only mean that bad things will happen. See you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there. Dhaifu lost it, didn't he? I guess that happens when you get that kind of power... Just makes you go mad.**

**sherrylonglegs: No, Tishio's dead. His throat got burned all the way through.**

**Mr. Blender: Oh, he has underlying issues. You'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wildfire**

Life in the Pridelands had returned to normal since Simba defeated Kivuli, the Lord of Darkness. Simba had managed to foil his plan to plunge the world into darkness before taking over the universe. Nobody had any recollection of what happened. The only ones that knew what had truly gone on were Simba and his friends. It had been about a month since Kivuli's plan, everything had been peaceful.

"...And that's why I have a grandfather that's an antelope." Haiba had finished telling one of his crazy stories to Kora and Mheetu.

"I will never be able to unhear that..." Kora said as he stood up from where he was sitting, turning to walk where the others were by the water hole, "Come on, you two."

The three cubs walked over to Simba, Nala, Tora, and Sora. They were all relaxing by the edge of the water hole, sunning their fur.

"Relaxing?" Mheetu asked as they approached.

"Yeah," Tora said as she stood up and stretched, "It's been nice not being in danger for a month, almost unreal."

"Yep." Simba said, "Even when we've left Pride Rock, nothing has tried to kill us."

"Though it does seem unusually hot today..." Nala spoke up.

Sora had been standing there, silent. The others looked over to him and saw he was sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Smoke..." Sora answered, lowering his head, "Something's burning... Badly."

"Let's go check it out." Simba told them, standing up.

"Won't your parents deal with it?" Kora asked.

"Not likely." Simba told him, "They had some business to take care of outside the Pridelands. Something about two rival prides. So, I guess that leaves it up to us."

They all began in the direction of the smell. They didn't expect it to be much, as brush fires were quite common in the area, but Sora had said otherwise. Once they were away from the water hole, they looked across the vast open fields in front of them. Off in the distance, a black cloud of smoke was clearly visible.

"I think we found it." Haiba said, "Either that or it's a pack of warthogs."

"Let's hurry," Simba told them, "it doesn't look good."

* * *

As Simba and his friends got closer, a fire came into view. It got bigger and bigger as they approached. They didn't expect the blaze to be this fierce. They stopped when the heat started to singe their fur.

"Woah!" Simba said as he backed off, "That's intense heat."

"What could have started this?" Nala asked, "The wildfires around here never get this big!"

"I don't know..." Simba said, shielding the heat with a paw, "There has to be _some _cause of it..."

"Oh..." they heard a voice in front of them say, "There _is _a cause... _Me._"

"Huh?" Simba said as he and the others looked up. They didn't see anything, just the flames blazing in front of them. "Who was that?"

"Oops," the voice said, "Pardon me..."

As they watched the fire in front of them, they saw a cub emerge from the flames. He walked straight through them, there wasn't a single hair burned off of his body. Whoever this cub was, he was far from normal.

"Who are you?" Simba asked as he looked curiously at the cub.

"Me?" the cub said, "My name is Dhaifu... But that is a name for the weak... I now go by Wildfire."

"Wildfire?" Haiba asked, "That's a hot name. Maybe we could get together and go into meltdown? What do you say?"

"Not now, Haiba!" Simba said before turning his attion back to Wildfire, "How did you do this!?"

Wildfire grinned at him, "Like this..." He lifted a paw and Simba and his friends watched as the bottom of it began glowing orange. Wildfire place his paw on a patch of dead grass, and they all watched as it ignited almost instantly.

"Are you crazy!?" Nala yelled, "Why would you be doing this!?"

"Why?" Wildfire asked, "Because for once, I'm the one that's in power... I'm the one that is superior. I've been tormented by others my whole life... Bullied, I was even beaten to the brink of death once..." He paused, "But they've all paid for their actions... With their lives. That's what they all get for disrespecting me."

"Surely not everyone hated you." Haiba said, "Your parents, your friends?"

"Hah!" Wildfire laughed, "My parents didn't care for me. Everytime I messed up, even the tiniest bit, they'd hurt me... They couldn't have cared any less about me. They knew about the bullying, about how I had nearly died. They didn't care." He took a minute to catch his breath, "I only had one friend... I killed him by mistake. He's the only one I'd bring back if I could."

"You're nuts!" Simba yelled, "You're nothing but a ruthless killer!"

Wildfire just smiled at him. "Yeah... I suppose I am." He glared at the group in front of him, "And you and your home are next..."

"We haven't done anything to you!" Simba shouted, "Now, get out of here before you really get hurt."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." He walked right up in front of Simba and placed a paw on his head, "What do we say I fry your brain?"

Simba jumped back before Wildfire was able to burn him.

"Let's get out of here!" Simba exclaimed as they all started running back to the water hole. Simba looked back at Wildfire as they ran. Wildfire was ginning evilly at them the entire time. He saw both of Wildfire's paws start glowing bright orange. He clapped the two paws together, creating a bright flash of fire and a small explosion. When it cleared, Wildfire was gone, but the blaze he had created remained.

Why this cub wanted to kill them, they didn't know. The only thing they did know was that he was deadly and was on a path of destruction.

"We need to stop him." Simba said as they kept running, "He's crazy."

"How?" Kora said, "He set's things on fire!"

"I'm not so sure..." Haiba said, "I like his fiery attitude... He would be a hot date."

"Enough." Tora said, "Just keep running before he finds us... He really wants to kill us, and I'm sure it won't be long before he finds us again."

* * *

**A/N: Wildfire is indeed out of his mind, I guess his past is partly to blame, as well as his power... And Haiba wants to go into meltdown with him, yeah, expect corny fire jokes... Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I present to you Chapter Three! A bit short, but something big happens here.**

**anonymous13: Yep, this story is in a perpetual year. They never age. Thanks for the review!**

**snheetah: Well, he's already exacted his revenge, now he's just out to cause destruction just for the fun of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bleeding Fire**

"Whew..." Simba said as he and his friends reached the water hole, "We got away..." They had managed to escape that psychotic lion cub that called himself Wildfire, but they didn't know how long that would last. This cub had unbelievable power, and he certainly wasn't afraid to use it.

"He's out for blood." Tora said, "He has no reason to kill us. He just wants to."

"I guess he just has a short fuse." Haiba said, "It probably doesn't take much to ignite it."

They looked back in the direction they came from. The smoke was now visible from the water hole, indicating it had grown. Luckily, there was no wind, so the fire would spread too quickly.

"What do we do?" Kora asked, "It's only a matter of time before he finds us again."

That's when they heard a loud boom behind them.

"You thought you could run?" Wildfire asked as the cubs faced him, "It won't do any good. Run all you want, I'll just find you again. So, would you like to burn slowly, or should I just incinerate your flesh quickly?" Wildfire was suddenly struck and found himself pinned by Simba.

"I'm ending this now!" Simba yelled as he slashed Wildfire's throat. He pulled his paw back when something unexpected happened... His paw got burned. It wasn't blood that was coming out of Wildfire's throat, but lava. Simba backed away from him, his paw still burning. Wildfire stood up as his wound dripped the molten liquid on the ground. The lava quickly hardened around the wound, sealing it back up.

"Well," Wildfire laughed, "that little plan didn't work. Now let's try-"

_Splash!_

Wildfire was caught off guard and pushed into the water hole by Nala. "Run!"

Wildfire surfaced, coughing up water. The water began boiling as he heated up his paws. He was furious.

_I'll get them! _Wildfire yelled in his head, _Their bodies will be set on fire, and I'll laugh as I watch them burn to ash!_

* * *

Simba and his group all kept running. They kept running until they were a safe distance from Pride Rock. They knew that they had to lead Wildfire away from their home.

"This should be a safe distance..." Simba panted. He felt the stinging burn return to his paw.

"What was that!?" Mheetu exclaimed, "He bleeds lava!? That's not natural!"

"He must have had some magical encounter." Haiba said, "A hot one."

"Would you cool it with the fire puns?" Nala asked, then she realized what she had said, "Shoot..."

"Focus!" Simba shouted, "We have a serious problem. There's a psycho out to kill us!"

"And that's different how...?" Tora asked. It wasn't as if it was an unusual occurance, they seemed to always be in danger.

"Doesn't matter." Simba said, "We just need to figure out how to beat him."

"Maybe an ice bath?" Haiba suggested, "That would cool that cub down."

Simba just gave him a blank look, "Where exactly are we supposed to get ice?"

"Use your brain, Haiba." Tora said.

"I am," Haiba told her, "I don't see you-Woah!" He was suddenly grabbed from behind. Wildfire had found them again.

"Don't move!" Wildfire shouted, holding a paw to Haiba's throat, "I'll melt his flesh!"

"Let him go!" Simba yelled, "You have no reason to be attacking us!"

"I don't need one." Wildfire told him, "It's all for the thrill... Now, I'm going to take your little friend got it? Meet me at sundown in the jungle, if you don't show up, he dies... Actually, only _you _come." He pointed at Simba, "You seem to be the leader. Killing you would be plenty for me..." With that, he clpped his paws together and he and Haiba disappeared in a flash of fire.

"I say we just let it go at that." Tora said.

"Tora, you can't possibly dislike Haiba that much..." Nala said, giving her a disapproving look.

"I guess you're right." She said, "Let's go save the little weirdo."

"But he only said for Simba to show up." Nala said, "He'll probably kill Haiba if we all go."

"Hm..." Simba said, "Maybe if we all enter from different parts of the jungle, he won't notice. Do not confront him until I say so."

"Well," Kora said, "I suppose that's the best we can do... But there's still one problem."

"Oh yeah..." Simba said, "How do we kill him...?"

"Oh," Nala said, "Good point. Let's think. How do you kill a cub that can burn your face off and bleeds lava?"

"...I got nothing." Mheety said.

"Me neither." Sora added.

None of them could think of a way to take him out. Wildfire seemed unstoppable, and as of now, it looked like that they would be walking right to their deaths...

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Wildfire is holding Haiba hostage... Of all of them, he picks Haiba. Yeah, he'll probably regret that. Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things might get a little _heated _ between Wildfire and Haiba. Wildfire is going to regret this one.**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: You obviouly know Haiba, he's not one to panic.**

**anonymous13: Yeah, an ice bath probably woundn't work. Wildfire would just melt it all away.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heated Encounter**

This plan was perfect... At least in Wildfire's mind it was. Once Simba came to rescue his little friend, he would kill both of them... Then he could go back and finish destroying the Pridelands. He had taken Haiba into the jungle and brought him to a small clearing. He dropped him to the ground.

"You know," Haiba said, "if you wanted to elope, you only had to say so."

"Quiet, you fool." Wildfire said. He looked around at the surrounding trees until he saw some vines hanging from one of them. "Come here." Wildfire grabbed Haiba and pulled him over to the tree. He reached up and tore the vines down. He then started to tie Haiba to the tree.

"This is getting good." Haiba told him, "It's been a while since I've done this."

"Shut up!" Wildfire spat, "It's so you don't get away. I don't want you running back to your friends." He finished restraining Haiba to the tree.

"You won't win." Haiba told him, "My friends will find a way to defeat you."

"Keep dreaming." Wildfore responded, "Once I finish with your pathetic friend, you'll die too, as well as the rest of the Pridelands. It'll all go up in flames!"

"Maybe I can change your mind." Haiba said, winking at him, "Just one kiss."

"What is wrong with you!?" Wildfire exclaimed, "I'm evil, and I can burn your face off!"

"Hey, I'm not picky." Haiba answered, "And I think that's pretty hot."

Wildfire slapped a paw to his own face, "For the sake of my sanity, shut up..."

"Aw..." Haiba said, "Come on, I think things could get heated between us. All it takes is one spark."

"I think I'm the one having my brain fried..." Wildfire sighed.

* * *

"So," Nala said as she and the others walked towards the jungle, "What do we do if one of us runs into Wildfire?"

"Run." Simba said, "He's too dangerous for only one of us to face. Once we all find him, we need to do everything we can to stop him."

The cubs finally reached the edge of the jungle. They walked in and split up, hoping that they could corner Wildfire that way. They knew that there was no guarantees that they would walk back out of that jungle, but right now they were focused on their mission; rescue Haiba amd somehow find a way to defeat Wildfire.

* * *

Back in the Pridelands, Zazu had been flying around as he did everyday, making sure everything was in check around the Pridelands. It was soon clear to him that there was something out of the ordinary. A wildfire had started near the Outlands border.

"Oh, dear..." Zazu said worriedly, "The King and Queen are gone for the day. Why did they leave me in charge...?" He thought frantically for a way to put the fire out, he had to make sure it couldn't spread any further than it had. He then spotted a herd of elephants out in the distance.

"Elelphants!" Zazu exclaimed as he flew toward the heard, "They should be able to provide some assistance. You there! Elephants!"

One of the animals looked up at the tiny hornbill, "What do you want?"

"I don't mean to interrupt you," Zazu said, "however, there is a raging fire just over there, and it would be most apprieciated if you could assist."

The elephant looked over to where Zazu was pointing. The black smoke was easily visible.

"Let's go boys!" the elephant yelled to the other ones, "We have a fire to put out."

The elephants started running towards the water hole, nearly trampling Zazu in the process.

"They could at least attempt to be careful!" Zazu complained as he flew back up in the sky, "They're always such wreckless creatures..."

* * *

Wildfire was about to tear the fur out of his head. He had no idea what this messed up lion cub was talking about. Something about dating a stick and getting caught cheating on it with a river.

"Not my fault the river seduced me." Haiba said, "You should have seen her waves!"

"What the heck are you babbling about!?" Wildfire yelled, unable to take any more of him.

"Hey, I'm bored." Haiba said, "You could entertain me with a kiss. I'll even settle for a hug!"

"Look," Wildfire got in Haiba's face, "As much as I want to kill you, I need to keep you alive until someone comes to save you. When that time comes, I'll be sure to burn straight through your skull."

"Then I'll have a really hot mind." Haiba told him.

"Why aren't you scared of me!?" Wildfire shouted, "I'm supposed to strike fear into you!"

"I don't spend a lot of time worrying." Haiba said.

"Well, you might want to start." Wildfire said, "Once the time comes, I'll make sure you burn slowly, along with the rest of your stupid friends."

"But you can't!" Haiba argued, "Then I'll never get to kiss any of them!"

"That's it!" Wildfire reached up and pulled down another vine, this one thicker than the one he used to tie Haiba with. He put the vine in Haiba's mouth and tied it around the tree.

"That should shut you up." Wildfire said, "You shouldn't be able to bite through that."

"Immthph!" Haiba tried to speak, but his attempts were useless.

"That's better." Wildfire said, "Now I can wait in peace."

* * *

**A/N: Well... Haiba's taking his situation well. I think Wildfire has more of a problem with it than he does. The conclusion should be up tomorrow. Can they find a way to defeat Wildfire, or will their hopes go up in smoke?**

**The titles of the rest of series two are on my profile. Please note that any of them could change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let's wrap up this hot story, shall we?**

**snheetah: Well, you can thank ThatPersonYouMightKnow for Haiba. Without him, Haiba would have never existed in the first place.**

**Greg M 94: Well, the elephants can put a fire out, so he did for the Pridelands.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Burned**

Simba had been walking through the woods for a good half hour, and there was no sign of Wildfire or Haiba anywhere. He worried that one of his friends had run into them, but would have yelled if they did.

"Why does this stuff happen to us?" Simba asked himself as he walked through a bunch of vines that were hanging from a tree. "Just once, I wish-Woah!"

"Ah!"

Simba had run into Nala on the other side of the vines.

"Oh..." Nala said, still a little startled, "It's you... Any sign of Haiba or Wildfire?"

"No." Simba said, "Let's just keep going in this direction. He must have taken Haiba pretty far in."

Simba went silent and looked like he was listening intently for something.

"What is it?" Nala asked him.

"Shh." Simba hushed her, "I thought I heard something... It sounded like somebody talking." He kept listening and it wasn't long before he heard the voices again. They sounded like they were a bit distant, but not too far.

"I hear it!" Nala exclaimed, looking to where it appeared to be coming from, "Do you think it's Wildfire?"

"There's only one way to find out." Simba replied, as he began heading for the voices, "Come on, if it's them, we need to end this. Now,"

* * *

"Mmmph! Mimmf!" Haiba attempted to say, but the vine that Wildfire had used to gag him prevented it. Even though he couldn't speak, he kept on trying, which was stepping on Wildfire's last nerve.

"You know what?" Wildfire said as he walked over to Haiba. He broke the vine that gagged him by burning it. "I've had it with your presence..." He got in Haiba's face, and put a paw on Haiba's throat.

"Any last words before I burn your throat out?" Wildfire asked.

Haiba didn't say anything, instead, without any warning, he quickly kissed Wildfire on the muzzle, causing the evil cub to recoil from him.

"Nope." Haiba grinned, "Just that."

Wildfire was now buring with rage. How dare that little cretin kiss him. He grabbed Haiba by thoat.

Wildfire's hateful eyes glared into Haiba's. "Now, you're de-"

_Clonk!_

Wildfire dropped Haiba and put a paw on the back of his head. He was bleeding slightly. He turned around and saw Simba and Nala standing there. Simba had thrown a rock at him. Haiba was no longer a concern to him.

"So," Wildfire began, "I see you decided to come after all. You're lucky your little friend is still alive... How you live with him, I'll never know, but I don't really care. The only thing that matters is killing you."

"Guys?" they heard a voice from within the trees.

"That sounds like Tora." Nala said.

"Well," Wildfire said as he walked to the edge of the clearing. "we don't want anyone interrupting." His paw suddenly ignited. He then started walking around the perimeter, setting the edge on fire.

"This is getting hotter by the second." Haiba said. "Now, it's the four of us!"

Wildfire just ignored Haiba's comment as a wall of fire quickly grew around them.

"Woah!" Tora said on the other side of the fire. She had met up with Kora, Sora, and Mheetu.

"You over there!?" Mheetu yelled.

"Yes!" Simba answered. "We're fine!"

"Not for long." Wildfire said. He suddenly lunged at Simba, but Simba reacted quickly and dodged his attack. Simba didn't know what to do. If he tried to kill him by slashing at him, he would get burned. He then noticed that Wildfire had grabbed Nala.

"What do you say we kill her first?" Wildfire laughed.

Simba quickly launched himself at Wildfire and slashed him across his face, not caring about the drops of lava burning his paw.

"Warmed up?" Wildfire asked as he wiped the lava off his face, "I am."

Wildfire pounced at Simba, both of his paws ready to burn him. Simba wasn't fast enough this time as Wildfire tackled him, burning Simba's sides in the process. Simba ended up getting pinned, but was able to kick Wildfire off of him. Some of Simba's fur had been burned off in a couple spots, as was some of his skin. As Wildfire got ready for another attack, a clap of thunder was heard above them. They looked up just as the rain began to fall. It was a torrential downpour.

The flames that surrounded Simba, Nala, Haiba and Wildfire were quickly extinguished, allowing Tora and the others to join them.

"It's going to take more than a little rain to stop me!" Wildfire yelled. His paws were once again on fire, but that didn't stop Simba from grabbing one of Wildfire's forelegs, being careful to not touch the fire.

"Let go of me!" He made a move to swipe at Simba with his other paw, but was stopped when Nala grabbed that leg. "Hey!"

"Tora, Sora," Simba said, "Each of you grab one of his hind legs."

Tora and her brother did as they were told. Wildfire was now helpless. They knew what he had in mind.

"Put me down!" Wildfire shouted, struggling to get free. They managed to maintain a hold on him.

"Now!" Simba yelled as he twisted Wildfire's leg as hard as he could.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Tora, Nala, and Sora all did as Simba, breaking each one of Wildfire's legs with a sickening snapping sound.

"AHHHHH!" Wildfire shouted as his legs were snapped. They let go of him and let him fall into the mud in pain.

"Do we just leave him here?" Kora asked.

"He'll die from the injuries." Simba said, "There's nothing else we can do. Let's go home." He and his friends started to walk away.

"Hey, Tora." Haiba said as he walked up next to her, "I don't know about you, but I find kissing in the rain romantic."

"Yeah," Tora said, "I do, but not with you." She moved her head over and kissed Mheetu. Haiba just looked disappointed.

None of them looked back once at Wildfire, who had now slipped into unconsciousness from the pain. He was covered in mud and it appeared as if he was done for.

* * *

A lone lioness with light gray fur ran silently through the jungle. She soon came to a clearing, where she found the body of Wildfire.

"So, those cubs managed to defeat you..." she said in a sweet, calming voice as she looked down at him. She could see he was still alive, but he was unconscious.

"Perhaps you deserve another chance..." She carefully picked the cub up. Instead of running away with him, she disappeared into a flash of light.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... Who is this mysterious lioness at the end? Why would she help Wildfire? Well, you're getting nothing out of me. See you for the next story, which could be up tonight.**


End file.
